For him?
by FangedMe
Summary: For him? She doesn't want to be for anyone. She wants to be as free as the soul inside her, the being she truly is. But that's not her destiny. Her destiny has him. And he needs her. He doesn't know why, but he needs her. This is two years after the battle with Pitch. Jack FrostxOC eventual JamiexMiM, but that'll come later...


**Hi. I'm FangedMe...yup. Ok, just a couple things before I start:**

**I wish I did...but, I sadly do not own Rise of the Guardians, just the plot and my OC('s),**

**If you see *wordswordswords* it is a thought,**

**Warning...I'm descriptive.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire"

Jack Frost was flying above a snow-covered forest that is next to what he calls his home, Burgess.

He was on his way to visit Jamie, his first believer, and Jamie's friends, like he did all the time. After all, they were the only group of children who did believe in him.

He heard a voice singing the first line of his, obviously, favorite Christmas song. It was a girl's voice. He listened again as she didn't continue with the song, but hummed the tune of the first line instead.

He found the source of the voice. It was a girl that looked to be about 17 years old, laying in the snow. She was partially propped up against a snow covered boulder that was halfway sunk into the ground. She had pale, un-freckled skin and had dark brown, almost black, hair that had a 2" stripe of white hair hanging over the right side of her face. Her eyes didn't seem to be one certain color. At first glimpse, you would say that there brown or hazel. But if you looked harder, her eyes seemed to get darker to dark brown. Yet at all times, they seemed to have a golden glint to them. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a plain, black, long-sleeved shirt under a black sweatshirt with sleeves that faded from black to a lighter gray the closer you got to her hands. She was wearing thin, black, non-snow boots, and wasn't even wearing a coat, and she looked not in the least bit cold. That wasn't even the oddest thing about her. To the left and right of her were two grey-furred wolves. One was way bigger than the average wolf would be, and the other was still bigger than an average wolf, but was noticeably smaller than the other one. The smaller one was laying next to her with it's head on her lap, and the bigger other one she was petting.

Jack landed a few feet beside them when she started singing again.

"Jack Frost-" she half sang/half spoke. She paused.

He got a little hopeful, thinking she could possibly see and recognize him.

*She stopped singing when I landed...maybe she can see me. Maybe she believes!* Jack thought.

She coughed a raspy cough.

"-nipping at your nose." She continued singing.

She yawned.

He sighed in disappointment. It was, in fact, about a week until Christmas, so it was understandable that she would be singing a Christmas song.

The wolves seemed to have noticed Jack's sigh of disappointment and they stood up, sniffing the air.

"What's wrong?" The girl said, strangely seriously, to the wolves, as if they would answer back.

One of the wolves, the smaller one, made a soft growling noise in her direction as they both turned to Jack, bearing their sharp, canine teeth. She turned in Jack's direction.

"What are you saying? No one is there!"

*She can understand them?* Jack thought.

The smaller wolf growled at Jack. The bigger one seemed to quietly howl at her.

"Jack Frost?" She said.

*So she can understand them!*

All animals were able to see all spirits. The animals just didn't completely realize that some spirits were invisible to most humans.

"There's no such thing. That song must be going to your head. Please don't start acting like Jamie."

*Jamie? She knows Jamie?*

The wolves looked at her with minor confusion.

"You know, Jamie Bennett? That kid I babysit? Yeah, he's always trying to convince me to 'believe in Jack Frost,' but this is coming from the kid who used to stay up late at night looking for the Tooth Fairy because he's 'met her before.'" She said.

*That's insane. Burgess is 15 miles away, and there are no roads nearby. How did she get here?*

The wolves seemed to nod in recognition.

"Ug, I've got to get back to Burgess. Speaking of Jamie Bennett, I have to babysit him at 4:30, and it's 4:20. Let's run."

*What does she mean? There is no possible way to run from here to Burgess without getting frostbite, and/or taking an hour or two.*

The bigger wolf growled. It lifted up it's front right paw and stamped it onto the snow with some force.

"Fine, I'll wait." She said.

"Hey, Jack Frost!" She started jokingly, "can ya leave so they'll let me go?" She finished with a laugh, pointing at the bigger of the two wolves.

Jack rolled his eyes. He flew over to the girl.

"You seriously can't see me?"

The wolves jumped at him and started snapping at him. He could tell they meant business. So, Jack semi-reluctantly flew back into the air, heading back towards Burgess.

-two minutes later/Jamie's POV-

I was in my room, playing with Abby when I heard a thud at my window. I rush over to the window and look outside. Jack is back! He is standing there with a snowball in one hand, motioning me down with the other, with a grin on his face. I laughed and threw on my coat and snow boots, not forgetting my hat. I've always remembered the day I learned Jack Frost's name, yet had no clue who he was. I ran downstairs.

"I'm going outside for a little bit!" I yelled out to my mom.

"Alright Jamie! Stay in your coat this time, though! And remember, your babysitter is going to be here in the next ten minutes!" She said back.

Last time I went out I took off my coat and nearly froze! That was a bit of an exaggeration...I ended up just getting a cold.

"Hey Jamie!" I heard Pippa yell out.

Her, Monty, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake were already playing in the snow.

"Hey!" I yelled back.

I jogged up to Jack.

"Hi Jack!" I said to him.

"Jamie!" He said back. "Ready to have some fun?"

"Absolutely!" I responded, excited.

"Great! But first, can I ask you a question?""

"Uh, sure." I answered.

The sooner I answered this question, the sooner we get to play!

"Is it normal for teenage girls to go running through the woods fifteen miles away from here, where there is nothing but trees, yet still live here? In Burgess?"

**So that was chapter 1! Plz follow/fav/review if you feel like it. I already have chapter two written, so I'll get it out as soon as possible...**

**Fang...OUT**


End file.
